Other Place
by Blanket77
Summary: Sungmin terjebak di sebuah tempat bernama 'Threshold'. Di sana dia harus menemukan potongan ingatannya yang hilang untuk kembali. Akankah dia dapat kembali ke dunia asalnya? [KyuMin/Warn: BL]


_Re-post, ada beberapa typo mengganggu yang Blanket perlu benerin. Review ya kalo masih ada lagi ^^_

* * *

**Other Place**

* * *

Angin dingin berhembus pelan, membuat seorang laki-laki yang tengah tertidur di atas sebuah permadani terbangun. Laki- laki bernama Sungmin tersebut mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali sebelum bangun dari posisi tidurnya.

Sungmin memandang sekelilingnya. Merasa asing dengan keadaan sekitarnya, Sungmin memutuskan untuk pergi.

Sungmin berjalan pelan. Entah kemana tujuannya, yang Sungmin inginkan saat ini hanyalah terus berjalan. Menerawang di tengah kegelapan yang sunyi.

Samar dapat dirasakannya gerakan–gerakan pelan di sekitar tempatnya berdiri, membuat Sungmin meraba-raba di tengah kegelapan yang terasa menyesakkan dada.

Wangi lembut musim semi menerpa wajah, membawa aroma harum bunga-bunga yang sedang bermekaran. Semilir angin menusuk tulang, menyeruakkan hawa musim dingin di sekitar.

Sungmin merapatkan jaket -yang entah sejak kapan dipakainya- mencoba membuat tubuh dinginnya menjadi hangat.

Angin dingin kembali menerpa wajahnya yang telah memerah, membekukan setiap sendi di tubuhnya.

Seberkas cahaya menyeruak masuk di tengah kegelapan yang mencengkam. Membuat Sungmin mengerjapkan mata, mencoba terbiasa dengan cahaya yang agak menyilaukan itu, setelah sekian lama dia terkurung di dalam kegelapan.

"Lee Sungmin."

Sungmin tersentak kaget. Dia menghentikan langkah kakinya, mencari dari mana suara itu berasal.

Sungmin mulai memfokuskan penglihatan ke depan, ke arah cahaya lembut tetapi menyilaukan tersebut berasal.

Sungmin melihat sesosok manusia berdiri di sana.

Entah mengapa Sungmin berlari ke arah cahaya itu. Kegelapan perlahan menjauh dan kehangatan mulai menyelimuti.

Aroma musim semi mulai merebak di sekitar Sungmin.

Sungmin dapat melihat manusia itu tersenyum padanya.

.

Senyum yang sangat lembut.

.

"Lee Sungmin."

.

.

* * *

_**Rating:**__ T+/PG-15_

_**Length:**__OneShot_

_**Cast: **_

_Jung Yunho, Jung Kyuhyun, Jung Hani, Yesung, Ryeowook, Lee Sungmin, Lee Sandeul _

_**Pair:**__ K__yuMin, YeWook_

_**Warning: **__AU/OOC/Typos/BL_

* * *

"Argh…" Sungmin membuka mata perlahan. Rasa sakit menjalar ke seluruh tubuh Sungmin, membuat tulang-tulang di tubuh Sungmin bergemeletuk dan setiap inci ototnya kaku.

"Arghh.." Sungmin kembali mengerang saat seseorang mengguncang tubuhnya pelan.

"Ah, maaf. Aku tidak bermaksud menyakiti mu," ujar sebuah suara yang membuat Sungmin sedikit tersentak.

Pandangan Sungmin masih kabur. Tapi dari suaranya Sungmin dapat mengetahui bahwa dia seorang perempuan.

"Hei lihat, dia sudah sadar!" seseorang berseru, kali ini suara berat pria.

Sebuah tangan mengelus kepala Sungmin pelan, mencoba menyalurkan rasa nyaman dan aman pada Sungmin.

Perlahan rasa sakit di tubuh Sungmin berkurang, berganti dengan kehangatan di sekitarnya. Rasa nyaman itu membuat Sungmin kembali mengantuk.

Dengan perlahan Sungmi mulai menutup kedua matanya lagi.

**Bugh!**

"Aakh!" Sungmin berseru kesakitan. Seseorang mendaratkan kakinya di pinggangnya, membuat Sungmin terjatuh cukup keras ke lantai.

Bunyi beberapa tulang yang retak terdengar.

Kesadaran Sungmin penuh seketika.

"Kyuhyun!" seseorang berseru marah diikuti dengan tawa senang orang yang dipanggil kyuhyun tadi.

Perempuan yang tadi membangunkan Sungmin, membantu Sungmin bangkit dan mendudukannya di atas tempat tidur.

Sungmin mengedarkan pandangan ke sekitar, mendapati empat orang yang menatapnya dengan pandangan _-apakah-kau-baik-baik-saja-._ Dan seorang lagi –yang sepertinya bernama kyuhyun- sedang kehabisan napas setelah puas menertawakan Sungmin yang terjatuh dari tempat tidur.

"Di mana aku? Siapa kalian?" Sungmin menatap mereka satu persatu meminta penjelasan tentang apa yang terjadi padanya.

"Cih, sudah kuduga kau akan bertanya seperti itu, sangat klise. Biar ku beritahu, kau sekarang berada di _T__hreshold_, daerah kekuasaanku. Jadi, jangan sekali-kali kau membantahku," ucap Kyuhyun angkuh, dia menatap Sungmin dengan garang.

Seorang pria gagah dan berwibawa menatap tajam ke arah kyuhyun, membuatnya keluar dengan wajah yang kesal diikuti dengan beberapa gerutuan kasar.

"Jangan hiraukan dia. Dia memang selalu bertingkah kasar, bahkan kepadaku, ayahnya. Oh ya, panggil aku Yunho." Yunho tersenyum ramah, membuat otot pipinya terangkat naik.

Pria tinggi di samping kiri Yunho muncul dengan tiba-tiba di depan muka Sungmin.

"Yesung _imnida_." dia merangkul pria yang berada di sampingnya. "Dan koki kita yang baik hati ini, namanya Ryeowook."

Ryeowook hanya tersenyum ke arah Sungmin. Tatapannya ramah dan teduh.

Namun sedetik kemudian dia menepuk dahinya sendiri, dan berteriak dengan keras.

"Ya ampun, aku lupa! Sebentar lagi waktu makan, dan aku belum memasak apapun!" Ryeowook segera berlari keluar dengan tergesa-gesa.

Yesung dan perempuan di sampingnya tertawa, sementara Yunho hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, terlihat maklum akan sifat Ryeowook yang pelupa.

"_Oppa_, jangan lupakan aku." Perempuan di samping Yesung yang ikut tertawa tadi mulai merajuk, dia mengerucutkan bibirnya dan menggembungkan pipinya seperti anak kecil. Yesung yang melihat hal itu langsung mencubit pipinya gemas.

"Mana mungkin _oppa_ melupakan mu." Yesung menatap ke arah Sungmin dan tersenyum kecil. "Perempuan yang suka merajuk ini namanya Jung Hani, dia anak Yunho dan adik si evil Kyuhyun."

Sungmin menatap Hani, rambut bergelombang sebahunya sangat manis. Dia mengenakan one piece dress warna _baby blue_. Sangat cantik.

"Yesung, ajak Sungmin berkeliling. Dan Hani, ada pekerjaan untuk mu, ayo!" Yunho mengambil sebuah buku dari atas meja kecil di samping tempat tidur Sungmin dan berjalan cepat keluar kamar.

"Baik _appa_!" seru Hani bersemangat, kakinya mulai melangkah mengikuti sang ayah.

Yunho berjalan keluar bersama Hani dan hilang dari pandangan Sungmin.

Yesung tersenyum ke arah Sungmin, kemudian mengulurkan tangan kanannya.

"Ayo Sungmin, akan ku pandu kau mengelilingi tempat ini-

.

.

-kau pasti akan menyukainya."

.

* * *

Yesung mengajak Sungmin ke sebuah taman kecil di belakang asrama _–itu yang Yesung katakan untuk menyebut bangunan yang memang seperti istana di dalam dongeng klasik-_ dia menunjukkan sebuah lubang seukuran tubuh Sungmin yang terletak di antara hamparan bunga lavender.

"Lubang ini yang nanti akan mengantarmu pulang. Sekarang kau hanya perlu mengingat kenapa kau bisa berada disini," ujar Yesung, jarinya mengelus pelan burung nuri biru yang hinggap di bahunya.

"Mengingat? Maksudmu, sekarang ini aku hilang ingatan?" tanya Sungmin bingung.

"Ah, aku lupa belum menjelaskan semuanya kepada mu." Yesung duduk bersender pada sebatang pohon besar yang rindang.

Kemudian dengan isyarat tangan, dia menyuruh Sungmin untuk berjalan mendekatinya, dan ikut duduk bersandar pada pohon tersebut.

"Aku akan menjelaskan semuanya dengan cepat. Jadi dengarkan aku baik-baik. _Ok_?" Yesung menatap Sungmin lekat, meminta persetujuan darinya.

Sungmin hanya mengangguk kecil.

Yesung menarik napas dalam-dalam. Dan memulai penjelasannya.

"Seperti yang dikatakan oleh Kyuhyun, sekarang kau berada di _Threshold_. Perbatasan antara kehidupan dan kematian. Hampir semua yang ada di sini adalah arwah yang terlepas dari raganya. Mereka belum meninggal, hanya koma. Biasanya arwah-arwah itu lupa apa yang terjadi pada diri mereka sebelum mereka berada disini. Mereka harus bisa mengingat hal itu agar bisa kembali ke tubuh mereka. Tetapi ada juga beberapa arwah yang memilih tinggal di sini dibandingkan kembali ke tubuhnya. Oh ya, kau juga masih membutuhkan makan, minum, bernapas dan hal-hal lain yang dibutuhkan ragamu, karena kau belum meninggal. Jadi kau harus segera mengingat hal yang membuatmu koma dan berada disini, atau ragamu bisa membusuk jika kau terlalu lama mengingat." Yesung menghembuskan napas pelan, mengakhiri penjelasannya yang panjang.

"Jadi, kau juga belum mengingatnya?"

"Bukan. Hampir semua disini adalah arwah yang terlepas dari tubuhnya yang koma. Tapi aku tidak termasuk salah satunya, aku sudah meninggal. Tapi aku memilih untuk tetap tinggal di sini," ujar Yesung sambil tersenyum.

"Kenapa?"

"Yah, aku sudah nyaman berada di sini," ucap Yesung lagi.

"Kau tidak kesepian?" tanya Sungmin.

"Tidak, lagipula ada kekasih ku di sini." Yesung kembali tersenyum, bahkan lebih lebar dari yang sebelumnya.

"Kau mau tahu bagaimana aku meninggal?" tanya Yesung tiba-tiba.

"Eh, bolehkah?"

"Tentu saja. Aku tahu kau sangat penasaran, betulkan?"

"Ya, iya sih. Kalau boleh, aku akan mendengarkannya." Ucap Sungmin akhirnya setuju. Sejujurnya Sungmin memang penasaran dengan masa lalu Yesung. Apalagi alasan kenapa dia bisa berada di sini.

"Aku sebenarnya meninggal karena terbunuh oleh perampok yang masuk ke rumah Ryeowook. Saat itu Ryeowook sedang demam, dan aku merawatnya. Tapi saat tengah malam segerombolan perampok masuk ke rumah Ryeowook. Saat itu aku benar-benar tidak bisa melawan, aku hanya bisa memeluk dan melindungi Ryeowook. Hah, aku benar-benar pria yang tidak berguna." Wajah Yesung terlihat sangat kecewa saat menceritakan kisahnya.

"_Pabbo_!"

"Huh?" Yesung dan Sungmin refleks berbalik untuk melihat siapa orang yang tiba-tiba berteriak di belakang mereka.

"Ryeowook?!" seru Yesung kaget.

"Kau benar-benar _pabbo_ Sungie!"

"Hah?"

Sungmin hanya dapat menepuk jidatnya saat melihat reaksi Yesung.

"Aku sudah bilang berulang kali Sungie. Kejadiaan itu sama sekali bukan salah mu," ucap Ryeowook.

"Tapi aku sama sekali tidak bisa melawan Wookie," sanggah Yesung.

"Kau benar-benar keras kepala. Jika kau tidak berguna, bagaimana mungkin kau bisa melindungi ku?"

"Aku sama sekali tidak berguna Wookie. Saat itu aku sangat takut kehilanganmu," ucap Yesung.

Dengan tiba-tiba Ryeowook memeluk Yesung.

"Aku juga takut kehilangan mu _pabbo."_

Yesung membalas pelukan Ryeowook dengan lebih erat.

"Maafkan aku Wookie, maafkan aku."

.

.

Sungmin hanya tersenyum melihat pasangan lovey-dovey tersebut.

Pelan tapi pasti, Sungmin mulai meninggalkan Yesung dan Ryeowook.

.

* * *

Sungmin terus berjalan hingga dia menemukan padang luas berisi bunga _dandelion_. Hamparan bunga _dandelion_ itu bergoyang pelan diterpa angin. Menerbangkan spora-sporanya ke angkasa, sebelum akhirnya jatuh ke tanah.

Sungmin merasa melihat sosok yang familiar tengah duduk di atas batu besar di tengah padang _dandelion._

Sepertinya Sungmin mengenal sosok itu.

Bukankah itu Hani? Sedang apa dia di sini?

"Hoi bocah, sedang apa kau di sini?"

_DEG!_

Sungmin menoleh ke belakang, menemukan sosok menyebalkan Kyuhyun di sana.

"Aku hanya berjalan-jalan," jawab Sungmin acuh. Dia lebih memilih menikmati segarnya angin dingin yang menerpa wajahnya dibandingkan harus meladeni Kyuhyun.

Sungmin punya firasat buruk.

"Berjalan-jalan atau mengintip adik ku, hah?"

Benar bukan. Menyebalkan.

"Aku hanya berjalan dan sampai di sini. Dan kebetulan Hani juga ada di sini," ucap Sungmin berusaha bersabar.

"Oh ya, kau yakin?"

"Sangat yakin."

"Awas kalau kau mengganggu adik ku. Aku tahu kau suka dia, benar bukan?" tanya Kyuhyun menyebalkan.

Sepertinya Kyuhyun benar-benar tahu bagaimana membuat Sungmin darah tinggi.

"Tidak, Jung Kyuhyun! Aku tidak suka adik mu! Dia bukan tipe ku!" seru Sungmin yang nampaknya mulai kehabisan kesabaran.

"Oh."

Rasanya Sungmin benar-benar ingin tenggelam bersama kapal _titanic._

"Lalu bagaimana tipe kesukaan mu?"

.

.

* * *

Waktu makan malam telah tiba. Seluruh penghuni asrama _Threshold _sudah berkumpul di dalam aula makan yang besar.

Yunho berjalan masuk kedalam ruang makan yang telah penuh oleh celotehan para arwah. Hani yang berjalan di belakang Yunho menebarkan aura hangat yang membuat semua orang tersenyum. Berbanding terbalik dengan sang adik, Kyuhyun yang berjalan paling belakang menyeruakkan hawa dingin keseluruh ruangan.

"Ehemm.." Yunho berdeham pelan. Ruangan yang sebelumnya ribut, seketika menjadi sunyi senyap.

"Loh? Kenapa jadi sunyi?" Yunho memasang wajah_ innocent_-nya. Tidak merasa bahwa dialah yang menyebabkan kesunyian ini.

Kyuhyun hanya memutar bola matanya kesal.

"Aish, kenapa aku punya _appa_ seperti dia." Kyuhyun menggerutu. Menghempaskan tubuhnya ke samping Sungmin dan melahap daging asap yang akan dimakan Sungmin ke mulutnya. Membuat Sungmin melempar tatapan mautnya ke Kyuhyun.

"Kenapa? tidak suka?" Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin tajam.

"Kyu." Yunho menatap Kyuhyun dengan pandangan _-Appa-akan-menghukum__-__mu-jika-kau-melakukan-itu-lagi-__._

"Jika kau ingin, ambil sendiri," ucap Yunho yang sudah mulai memakan steak di hadapannya.

Kyuhyun nampaknya tidak peduli. Dia malah semakin senang mengganggu Sungmin yang sedang makan.

"Kyuhyun!" sang ayah sepertinya sudah sangat kesal. "Diam dan makan." Yunho menatap tajam kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun yang ditatap seperti itu hanya melengos malas dan mulai menaruh makanan ke dalam piringnya.

Ryeowook, Sungmin, Hani dan Yesung yang melihat itu langsung menahan tawa geli. Seorang preman seperti Kyuhyun ternyata takut pada _appa_-nya.

Kyuhyun menatap tajam ke arah mereka. Membuat Yunho kembali berdeham.

Kyuhyun kembali diam, tidak mempedulikan Ryeowook, Sungmin, Hani dan Yesung yang kembali tertawa tertahan.

.

.

* * *

Hari telah pagi, dan hari ini sangat dingin. Sungmin yang telah selesai menyantap sarapannya hanya bisa berdiri menempel pada Ryeowook.

Jika Yesung tidak mendapat lirikan maut dari sang kekasih, mungkin kini dia sudah menendang Sungmin jauh-jauh dan memeluk Ryeowook dengan erat.

Saat ini dia sangat cemburu!

Yesung hanya bisa cemberut, sebelum akhirnya sebuah ide terlintas di benaknya.

Yesung langsung melesat pergi ke kamarnya dan kembali dengan mantel bulu coklat yang tebal.

"Ming, ini ku berikan untuk mu." Yesung tersenyum dan menyerahkan mantel tersebut ke Sungmin.

Sungmin melihat Yesung yang sudah memasang wajah _–tolong-jangan-ganggu-kami-dulu-. _Sungmin yang menerima pesan non-verbal tersebut dengan cepat mengangguk dan berlari ke luar setelah berpamitan dengan Ryeowook.

Benar-benar ya, pasangan satu ini.

.

.

* * *

"Ming _oppa_!" teriak suara cempreng seorang perempuan.

Sungmin mengedarkan pandangan mencari orang yang memanggilnya.

"Euh, oh kau Hani." Sungmin tersenyum.

"_Oppa_ sedang apa di sini?" tanya Hani riang. Hari ini dia memakai t-shirt dan celana jeans selutut.

"Hanya memandangi spora-spora _dandelion _yang berterbangan. Hm, kau tidak kedinginan memakai baju seperti itu Hani?" tanya Sungmin heran. Karena pasalnya, hari ini benar-benar dingin dan Hani memakai baju pendek tanpa mantel atau jaket.

"Tidak, kenapa aku harus kedinginan? Badan ku saja sudah dingin," ucap Hani santai, tangannya memetik setangkai bunga _dandelion_ dan mulai meniupnya pelan.

"Badan mu dingin?" Sungmin menggumam heran.

"Sepertinya Yesung _oppa _lupa memberitahu mu. Selain Yesung _oppa _dan Ryeowook _oppa_, aku dan _appa_ juga sudah meninggal."

"Kau dan Yunho?" ulang Sungmin.

"Iya."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Kyuhyun?"

"Oh Kyuhyun _oppa?_ Kalau dia sih baru saja datang, sebelum Sungmin _oppa,_ sekitar seminggu yang lalu," ucap Hani.

Sungmin tertegun. Dia merasa ada hal penting sekitar seminggu yang lalu.

.

"Hani!" sebuah suara mengintrupsi percakapan Sungmin dan Hani.

"Ah, ada apa _appa?" _

Tanpa pamit Hani segera melesat pergi meninggalkan Sungmin yang masih sibuk memikirkan sesuatu.

**BUGH!**

"Awww!" Sungmin memegangi kepalanya yang terhantam sebuah benda.

Sungmin mengambil benda yang tadi menghantam kepalanya.

Susu Pisang?

"Kena kepala mu ya bocah?" suara menyebalkan yang sudah familiar bagi Sungmin terdengar. Entah kenapa darah Sungmin kini telah naik hingga ke ubun-ubun.

"Jadi kau yang melemparku dengan ini, hah?" Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun tajam, bersiap mengeluarkan bom atom.

"Kau suka susu pisangkan," ucap Kyuhyun seraya mengacak pelan rambut Sungmin dan berlalu.

Sungmin yang sebelumnya hendak meluapkan amarah terpendamnya kepada Kyuhyun, kini entah kenapa menjadi tenang.

'_Tadi Kyuhyun memberikan ku susu pisang? Ada angin apa? Tingkahnya sangat aneh hari ini," _batin Sungmin.

.

.

.

* * *

Waktu makam malam tiba. Ryeowook dibantu oleh Yesung sedang membagikan makanan ke beberapa meja.

Sungmin sedang bertopang dagu di tempatnya, menunggu makanan tiba di mejanya saat Hani tiba-tiba duduk di sampingnya.

"Ming _oppa_, apa Kyu _oppa _sudah mengatakannya kepada mu?" tanya Hani antusias.

Sungmin mengerutkan alisnya.

"Apa maksud mu Hani?" tanya Sungmin bingung.

"Jadi Kyu _oppa _belum memberitahu mu?" tanya Hani balik bertanya.

Sungmin hanya bisa memiringkan sedikit kepalanya, bingung.

"Memberitahu apa Hani?" ucap suara yang terkesan _horror_ dari belakang Hani.

Hani terpekik kaget dan segera lari menyelamatkan dirinya.

"Kyuhyun?" Sungmin yang kaget dengan kehadiran Kyuhyun hanya bisa terdiam.

"Kenapa bocah? Wajah mu jelek sekali jika sedang melongo," ucap Kyuhyun.

Sungmin mencoba menakuti Kyuhyun dengan memberikan _death glare_. Tapi sepertinya percuma, karena yang diberi _death glare_ hanya tersenyum-senyum seperti orang bodoh.

"Jika kau hanya ingin mengejekku, sebaiknya jangan ajak aku bicara," ucap Sungmin tajam.

Kyuhyun yang mendengar hal tersebut hanya terdiam dan pergi berlalu.

Tapi sepertinya Sungmin dapat melihat raut wajah Kyuhyun-

.

-sedih.

.

* * *

Sungmin berlari kecil mengitari asrama untuk mencari Kyuhyun.

Tadi dia bertemu Yunho yang memintanya untuk mencari Kyuhyun, dan sekarang dia harus mengitari asrama demi mencari setan menyebalkan bernama Kyuhyun.

"Aish, kemana anak itu. Kenapa saat sedang dibutuhkan malah menghilang. Tapi saat tidak dibutuhkan dia terus-terusan berkeliaran di sekitar ku." Sungmin menggerutu. Dia sedang berusaha mengontrol napasnya yang tidak terkendali.

Tiba-tiba sudut matanya menemukan sosok jangkung yang sedang duduk di tengah-tengah padang bunga _dandelion_.

"Kyuhyun!" Teriak Sungmin.

Yang dipanggil hanya melirik sekilas dan kembali sibuk dengan bunga _dandelion _di tangannya.

"Yah!" Sungmin yang sudah kesal dengan Kyuhyun segera berlari mendekati tempat Kyuhyun berada.

Sungmin menepuk pelan pundak Kyuhyun seraya kembali mengatur napasnya.

"Kau dipanggil Yunho, Kyu," ucap Sungmin saat napasnya sudah kembali teratur.

Kyuhyun menggumam pelan dan kembali fokus dengan kegiatan awalnya.

"Huh, kau sedang apa Kyu?" tanya Sungmin penasaran dengan kegiatan yang dilakukan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak menjawab pertanyaan Sungmin, dia masih asyik dengan kegiatan yang ditekuninya.

Sungmin yang merasa diabaikan langsung merengut kesal. Dia berbalik hendak pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun. Toh dia sudah menyampaikan pesan Yunho.

Baru beberapa langkah Sungmin pergi, sebuah benda sudah ditaruh di atas kepalanya.

Sungmin meraba benda tersebut.

Melingkar dan berbunga.

Sebuah mahkota bunga, dengan kumpulan bunga _dandelion _di tengahnya.

Sungmin mengehentikan langkahnya dan terdiam. Matanya menatap lekat sang pemberi mahkota bunga-

.

.

-Kyuhyun.

.

Kyuhyun terus berjalan, hanya memperlihatkan punggungnya yang lebar dan kokoh.

Punggung yang sepertinya hangat, kuat tetapi terkesan rapuh dan juga familiar.

Huh? Familiar?

Ya, Sungmin merasa familiar dengan punggung Kyuhyun.

Sungmin terus menatap punggung itu, berusaha mengingat hal yang seharusnya diingatnya.

"Ah!" Sungmin membelalakan matanya.

Dia ingat sekarang.

Sungmin segera melangkahkan kakinya untuk mengejar Kyuhyun. Dia butuh penjelasan sekarang juga.

"Kyu, Kyuhyun!" Sungmin berteriak kencang, tangannya berusaha menggapai tubuh Kyuhyun.

**Greb!**

Sungmin berhasil meraih tubuh Kyuhyun dan langsung memeluknya erat.

Kyuhyun yang terkejut hampir saja tersentak jatuh.

"Kyu."

Sungmin semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Kyuh"

Kyuhyun mulai mengendurkan otot-ototnya yang tegang.

"Kyuhyun!" Sungmin semakin memperkeras suara panggilannya. Dia masih menunggu Kyuhyun bersuara.

"Ck, kau kenapa bocah."

Ah, akhirnya Kyuhyun mau berbicara dengan Sungmin, yah walaupun terdengar dingin.

"Huh, syukurlah. Kau tidak marah padaku kan Kyu?" tanya Sungmin masih memeluk Kyuhyun dari belakang.

"Memangnya siapa yang bilang aku marah pada mu bocah?"

"Habisnya kau sama sekali tidak mau bicara padaku."

"Bukankah kau yang menyuruhku untuk diam," ucap Kyuhyun masih dengan nada dinginnya.

"Huh?"

Sungmin melepaskan pelukannya pada Kyuhyun. Dan Kyuhyun segera berbalik menghadap Sungmin.

"Yah, jangan bilang kau lupa?" ucap Kyuhyun yang mulai kesal.

"Kapan?" tanya Sungmin yang masih tetap merasa tidak pernah menyuruh Kyuhyun diam.

"Kemarin malam, saat makan malam."

Mendengar hal itu refleks Sungmin menepuk dahinya.

"Kan hanya jika kau ingin mengejekku. Bukan berarti kau harus mendiamkan ku _pabbo._"

"Tidak, kau menyuruhku untuk menjauhi mu," ucap Kyuhyun tetap kolot.

"Kau salah paham Kyu," balas Sungmin yang merasa dirinya tidak bersalah.

"Tidak, aku tidak salah paham."

"Iya, Kyu."

"Tidak."

"Iya."

"Tidak."

"Iya."

"Tidak."

"Tidak."

"Iya."

"Nah, benar bukan?" Sungmin tersenyum bangga karena telah berhasil membodohi Kyuhyun.

"Yah, kenapa kau malah membodohi ku!"

"Tidak, aku tidak membodohi mu."

"Grr. Sudah lupakan," Kyuhyun yang tingkat kekesalannya sudah di ubun-ubun akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengalah.

Keduanya terdiam.

Hanya angin dingin yang menggoyangkan bunga-bunga _dandelion_ yang terdengar.

Ah, Sungmin ingat akan satu hal.

"Kyu."

"Hm?"

"Kita pernah bertemu kan?"

.

.

Kyuhyun langsung membulatkan matanya saat memdengarkan ucapan Sungmin.

"Ka-kau ingat Ming?" tanya Kyuhyun heboh.

"Entahlah, aku hanya merasa pernah bertemu dengan mu," ucapan Sungmin selanjutnya langsung menghancurkan harapan Kyuhyun.

Angin tiba-tiba berhembus dengan kencang, membawa butiran debu.

Membuat mata Sungmin perih.

Ah, dia merasa pernah mengalami kejadian seperti ini.

Seperti kejadian waktu itu-

.

.

* * *

**-Flashback start-**

"Sungmin hyung!" suara melengking seseorang yang memanggil Sungmin membuat langkahnya terhenti.

"Ada apa Sandeul?" tanya Sungmin saat mendapati sang adiklah yang memanggilnya.

"Hari ini aku tidak bisa pulang dengan _hyung,_ aku ada kerja kelompok di rumah Baro," ucap Sandeul.

"Tidak apa Deulli, tapi kau harus berhati-hati ne? Jangan pulang terlalu malam."

Sandeul tersenyum senang dan segera memberikan sang kakak pelukan ringan.

"Tenang saja, Baro akan mengantar ku pulang. Aku juga tidak akan pulang malam."

Sungmin menepuk kepala adiknya pelan.

"Baiklah."

"Terima kasih _hyung, _bye!" Sandeul berpamitan kepada Sungmin dan berlari mengejar teman-temannya.

"Bye!"

.

.

* * *

Sungmin berusaha berjalan lebih cepat. Dia merasa ada orang yang membututinya sejak kemarin.

Saat ini Sungmin berada di sebuah gang sepi yang selalu dia lewati untuk sampai ke rumah.

Suara derap langkah terdengar di belakangnya. Sungmin semakin menambah kecepatan langkahnya.

Derap langkah tersebut juga menambah kecepatan langkahnya. Hal ini membuat Sungmin panik, dia segera memacu langkahnya untuk berlari.

Tetapi sebuah tangan mencengkram bahunya dan membantingnya ke tembok.

Tiga orang pria telah mengerubunginya dalam sekejap.

"Halo manis, akhirnya kita bisa berbicara juga," ucap salah satu pria berambut cepak.

"Kau sangat seksi hari ini cantik," ucap pria yang lain sambil mencoba menarik wajah Sungmin mendekat.

Sungmin menepis tangan pria tersebut dan mulai meronta.

"Diamlah!" salah seorang dari pria tersebut yang memiliki rambut gimbal langsung menampar wajah Sungmin.

Sungmin memegang pipinya yang memerah.

Sementara teman pria yang menamparnya tadi tengah menatapnya dengan pandangan bernafsu.

"Mau apa kalian?" tanya Sungmin lebih seperti desisan.

"Mau apa? Tentu saja memiliki mu _honey"_

Pria-pria tersebut mulai menjamah tubuh Sungmin.

Mereka mencoba melepas kemeja yang Sungmin kenakan.

Sungmin terus memberontak.

"Lepaskan aku, lepas!" Sungmin terus berteriak.

Kakinya menendang-nendang ke segala arah.

"Tolong! Tolong aku, hiks."

"Teruslah berteriak, tidak akan ada yang-"

**BRUGH!**

Pria tersebut terpental dan menambrak tembok.

Angin berhembus dengan kencang, membuat mata Sungmin pedih. Dia dapat melihat sosok tinggi yang tadi telah menendang pria yang ingin memperkosanya walau samar. Dia memakai seragam SMA.

Dua orang pria lainnya langsung menerjang anak SMA tersebut.

Perkelahian mereka cukup sengit. Sungmin hanya dapat melihat punggung anak SMA tersebut. Punggung yang terlihat hangat dan kokoh.

Setelah cukup lama bertarung, akhirnya anak SMA itu memenangkan pertarungannya.

Dia membantu Sungmin berdiri dan mengantarkannya pulang.

"Terima kasih," ucap Sungmin. Kini mereka berada di depan pagar rumah Sungmin.

"Sama-sama. Lain kali hati-hati ya," ucap anak SMA tersebut sambil tersenyum lembut. Senyum yang sangat hangat.

"Baiklah, aku pulang ya." Anak SMA itu mulai melangkah meninggalkan Sungmin.

"Ah, siapa nama mu?" seru Sungmin.

Anak SMA tersebut berhenti dan menoleh ke arah Sungmin. Dia tersenyum.

.

.

"Kyuhyun. Jung Kyuhyun."

.

* * *

Sudah seminggu semenjak insiden yang menimpa Sungmin terjadi. Kini Sungmin sedang bersiap untuk pergi ke rumah temannya.

Sungmin mendendangkan lagu bahagia yang terkesan seperti wanita yang sedang jatuh cinta.

Dia terus melangkah tanpa sadar akan keberadaan seseorang yang sejak tadi mengikutinya.

Sungmin sampai di persimpangan jalan. Di seberang jalan Sungmin melihat temannya yang sedang melambaikan tangan.

Melihat hal tersebut, tanpa sadar Sungmin telah melangkahkan kakinya untuk menyebrang. Padahal saat ini lampu pejalan kaki sedang menunjukkan lampu merah.

**TIIN!**

**CIIIT!**

Suara klakson mobil dan rem yang diinjak, menyadarkan Sungmin. Dia berusaha menghindar tetapi terlambat. Jarak antara dirinya dan mobil sudah terlalu dekat.

Sungmin sudah pasrah atas nasib yang akan menimpa dirinya. Tapi sebuah pelukan melindungi Sungmin. Dia dan seseorang yang memeluknya terpelanting cukup jauh.

Pandangan Sungmin mengabur. Tapi dia masih bisa melihat dengan jelas warna darah dan wajah orang yang telah melindunginya.

.

.

"Kyuhyun."

.

**-Flashback End-**

* * *

"Sungmin!" suara teriakan Kyuhyun membangunkan Sungmin dari lamunannya.

Sungmin yang melihat wajah Kyuhyun langsung memeluknya erat.

"Aku ingat Kyu, aku ingat." Sungmin mulai terisak di dalam dekapan Kyuhyun.

"Baguslah jika kau ingat," ucap Kyuhyun lembut. Dia tersenyum. Senyum untuk Sungmin. Senyum yang sama seperti saat Kyuhyun menolongnya untuk pertama kalinya.

Mendadak tubuh Sungmin seperti tersedot ke dalam pusaran hitam. Dia terbawa masuk ke dalam lubang hitam yang berada di hamparan bunga lavender.

Sungmin berusaha menggapai Kyuhyun, begitu juga sebaliknya.

Kyuhyun memberikan senyuman hangatnya untuk terakhir kalinya.

.

.

"Kita akan bertemu lagi Sungmin."

.

* * *

Sungmin membuka matanya perlahan. Sandeul yang tengah duduk di samping Sungmin langsung berteriak dengan antusias.

"_Umma, appa_! _Hyung_ sudah sadar! _Umma, appa_!"

"Ugh." Sungmin mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, silau.

Setelah matanya dapat melihat dengan jelas, dia dapat melihat suasana ruangan yang sedikit ricuh.

Sandeul dan _appa_-nya yang sibuk memanggil dokter dan _umma_-nya yang tengah menangis bahagia.

Sungmin mengedarkan pandangannya.

'_Di mana Kyuhyun?'_ tanya Sungmin dalam hati.

Semua yang dialami Sungmin sebelumnya bukanlah mimpi.

Sungmin tahu itu.

.

.

* * *

Sudah sebulan semenjak Sungmin keluar dari rumah sakit. Hari-harinya sudah berjalan dengan normal. Setelah masa rehabilitasi, dia sudah mulai kembali belajar di universitasnya.

Sudah sebulan juga dia tidak pernah lagi bertemu dengan Kyuhyun.

Walaupun menyebalkan, tetapi Kyuhyun benar-benar tahu cara membuat seseorang rindu padanya.

Sungmin memandang kerumunan orang yang berlalu lalang. Hari ini ada festival yang diselenggarakan oleh universitas tempat Sungmin belajar. Dan jurusan yang Sungmin ambil juga turut berpartisipasi dalam festival, mereka mendirikan cafe.

Sungmin memandang sayu buku menu yang dibawanya. Dia sedang menunggu temannya yang lain berganti jaga dengannya.

Sampai sebuah suara mengalihkan perhatiannya.

Suara kerumunan anak SMA yang lewat di depan standnya.

Sungmin tidak terlalu memperdulikan kerumunan anak SMA itu, tapi matanya terfokus pada satu orang.

Sungmin terus menatap orang itu, sebelum akhirnya mata mereka beradu pandang.

Orang tersebut tersenyum melihat Sungmin.

Senyum yang Sungmin rindukan.

"Hai bocah."

Akhirnya.

.

.

"Kyuhyun"

.

* * *

_**-The End-**_

* * *

_Blanket balik bawa ff dari arsip lama. Dari pada kependem, mending di remake ulang trus dipublish iya gak?_

_Yak, ff ini bener-bener Blanket remake total, dan pernah dipublish di facebook juga._

_Gimana? Kecepetan? Abal? Pasaran? Gantung ya? Sabar aja yak xP #authorgaktaudiri_

_Oh iya, setelah Blanket pertimbangkan, buat 'angelon' sama 'ramoeus' kayaknya bakal agak telat update._

_Kenapa?_

_Karena Blanket lagi gondok sama yang namanya SILENT READERS!_

_So, review banyak, update cepet!_

_Ok, last._

_Review please! #tebarconfetti_


End file.
